Mysterious
by DoKuRiNAnimationQueen
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! What if my OC, Jaqueline lived with the Hyper Force? Will her past be revealed? Will they force it out on her or does a similar man have to do it? Rated T just incase. My Second story! READ AND REVIEW! umm.. Cover made by me?
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! This is my 2nd story and i would like to say, I would like to thank everyone who supported me before when i was new at writing. I LUV YOU GUYS!anyways, READ AND REVIEW!

Jaqueline:Hello.  
Me: WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?  
Jaqueline:mwa ha ha ha ha!  
Me:Oh God... AAHHHHH HELP ME! GYAA!

Anyways. SRMTHFG is not mine!

* * *

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom. The Hyper Force was just training as usual.

In the Training room….

"Sprx,Watch out!" shouted Nova who pushed Sprx away from a lazer causing them to roll on a corner. "Thanks ,Nova " Nova just smiled at him.

"MOVE!" Shouted a certain black haired girl pushing them away from the corner which that almost killed them both. The black haired girl just drew her sword and slashed the weapon causing it to fall from above.  
"Wow. Thanks Jaqueline!" Shouted Nova. "Yeah, We could've almost died if you weren't there to save us!"

"There is no need to be impressed ,Sprx. We have training to do" said Antauri. "Yes, Antauri is right. We must focus." Said Jaqueline.

After Training….

"Wow! You were really great there, Jaqueline!" Commented Chiro . Jaqueline smiled. "Why thank you. Despise it my first time training here, yes, I should say I did pretty good job"  
"Perhaps we should call it a day. Im exhausted! " complained Otto  
"Otto is right. The Skeleton king hasnt been attacking lately.. We should get some rest.." Chiro said agreeing to Otto. "I guess its fine…. "Antauri nodded. Everyone agreed.

While everyone was sleeping, Jaqueline had thoughts about her past.  
_Fire. Fire was every where. People running and screaming but, Jaqueline was just standing there. Dumbfounded. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. When a mysterious man came up to her. _

_"Hello. Would you li-"_

She couldn't think any further when someone knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked. Then her eyes grew wide she heard a laugh that was so similar to her that she already knew who it was.

Then Jaqueline realized that the door opened by itself revealing The Skeleton King.  
"What do you want?" Demanded Jaqueline while pulling out her sword and ready to-  
"Wait! I am not here to fight you. Just here to ask you, Would you like to join me once again?" SK suggested.  
Jaqueline then kicked SK across the room and pointed her sword to his face.  
"Never." She said coldly  
And that was when the Hyper Force came to her room.  
"Jaqueline! We heard some noise. Wha-" Nova stopped when she saw SK on the floor, Jaqueline pointing her sword at him with eyes full of hatred.  
"What? Skeleton King?" Chiro said in disbelief._ Why didn't the alarms go off?_ Chiro thought  
Skeleton King just (evil) laughed  
"What did you do to her?!" Nova said, ready to punch his soul out of his bone body.  
And then, SK just disappeared.  
"What? Where'd he go?" Sprx asked.

"Don't worry. He didnt want to fight. Its okay."Said Jaqueline.  
"Why does he want you? What did he say?" Chiro asked.  
"I dont know.. He just appeared to my room and a kicked him. Oh, Otto, Why didn't the alarms go off? " Jaqueline lied.  
"I dont know. I'll check it out tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay?'  
"YES! Now, Go to sleep already!"Jaqueline said pushing them out.  
"Okay then. But if you have any problem, tell us okay?" Antauri said.  
'Okay okay!" Jaqueline answered. They all went to their respected room.  
Jaqueline has her back on the door. THen she slid down, crying. To make herself feel better,She sang her heart out.

_ I can almost see it_  
_That dream I am dreaming_  
_But there's a voice inside my head saying_  
_"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_  
_Every move I make feels_  
_Lost with no direction_  
_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down_  
_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_  
_But these are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep going  
[From: .net]_

_And I, I got to be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
_Keep the faith, baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

When she finished, she went back to her bed,still crying. She cried herself to sleep

* * *

Okay...I think it was good...  
...

DoKuRiN OUT!


	2. Mysterious Breakdown NOT A CHAP!

Hi! I know this has been a great story for some but man, I dont think i have ideas for this story anymore! so, Im putting it on adoption. Those who want to adopt it with more great ideas, Pls, PM me.

Greatly pathetic,

**~DoKuRiN~**


End file.
